Cupid's Arrow
by Jyo-Chan
Summary: Cupid wanted to know what it was like to fall in love…so he shot himself. Axel x Roxas. -Valentine’s Day Dedication to Blue-


Cupid wanted to know what it was like to fall in love…so he shot himself. Axel x Roxas. -Valentine's Day Dedication to Blue-

Weird summary right? But I cracked myself up when I wrote it. So damn funny…

And holy crud, two days before Valentine's and I come up empty! Well, not entirely empty but damn if I didn't write something with actual humor and romance in it, not that I don't, but GUH! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!!

**Dissing the claimer - **That is SUCH a good one! I don't think I'll ever get rid of it! Dissing the claimer, oh my god I think I pissed my pants. Hahhahhhahahaa.

This is CRACK-A-LACKIN'!!

**Warning** - I think, _I THINK,_ I was high when I wrote this, so I'm sorry if it didn't hit off with you straight away.

**To Blue**** - **I'm sorry for neglecting you the past couple of weeks. All my sisters, nephews, nieces, relatives, friends and even my two bosses wanna piece of my time. They even have to book in advance to get to me now. Lawls.

I hope this is enough to compensate, and if not, you may have the next how many after-lives I have. -grins-

* * *

Everybody knows about cupids. They're cherubs; sometimes winged, sometimes not, most of the time painted on ceilings of churches and historical sites fluttering about with innocent child-like eyes and features and sweet smiles.

Over the years, they've grown popular over certain days such as Valentine's Day and have become world-wide icons as avatars of love.

Slowly, over the course of a few decades or so, they've evolved. In modern times now, they're seen as children with the purest of hearts wielding bows and arrows and they would take aim their weapons upon souls who have yet to experience love, fall in love and be loved in return.

But, that's what all humans think of cupids anyway; little angels that giggle and fly about and choose the ones lucky enough to call each other soul mates.

Little do they know that as humans themselves evolve with the rolling years, so do avatars of love.

* * *

"Cupids…" he snorted, "That word sounds so retarded…" he sighed as he readjusted his tie; a white tie with red hearts printed on it, as expected in his line of work.

He kept his gaze on the bustling world below, one leg on the ledge and half of his body weight set atop of it.

He hated it when his tie would whip up with the wind and smack him on the face, but it took more effort trying to shove it back into his white suit and resume back his position than it did to just leave it alone.

Then, somebody flew past him, a flutter of white wings.

"Hey, hey Axel, why so serious??"

It was Demyx, one of the more cheerful types of cupids, Axel snorted at the word again. Cupids…

"No reason; and you're in my territory." the red head pointed out and tried to push his ponytail out of his face, it always grows a mind of its own when it gets windy.

The dirty haired blond merely laughed as he continued to fly up and down and all around the red head, "Come on Axel, sharing is caring."

The red head sighed, "You shot everybody in your vicinity didn't you?" he accused as he stared up at the other who seemed to be having fun going around and around in circles just to see how dizzy he might get.

And if he fell, Axel wouldn't rescue him; it wasn't his job.

And besides, Demyx can look after himself, sometimes.

Eventually, the dirty haired blond calmed down and plopped himself on the roof by the red head, "Phew! That was fun."

Axel rolled his eyes, "Sure it was."

Demyx grinned and then quickly got off the ground faster than he got on, "Shoot, I hope I didn't stain it." he spoke as he tried to get a look at the back of his white suit, "I prefer togas; this is too nifty for me." he complained as he stared down at his clothes and tried to wiggle his toes through the white leather shoes with a forlorn look on his face.

The red head let out a laugh of sorts and wondered why Demyx was worried about the dry-cleaning when it didn't really matter.

He was getting too attached to the human world; angels of love don't have to worry about getting their clothes dirty because they technically don't exist, so the material world doesn't affect their immaterial needs.

A suit is a suit, or a tricked out toga.

Then Demyx sighed and sat on the ledge, uncaring about his suit anymore, his legs hanging over and kicking about idly, "Hey Axel."

The said person hummed as he kept his attention to the world below, he could see couples left and right, a family here and there, groups of friends everywhere and some other people doing their own business.

"You know that thing I was talking to you about before right?"

Axel gave another hummed and inclined his head just a little towards the other but still kept his gaze on the ground floor; he could see people walking around looking for something they don't know what.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked quietly, almost afraid of being heard.

"Demyx, what you do, or _don't_ do, is none of my business. It's your choice." he spoke clearly and only caught sight of a flinch from the corner of his eye, "And I'm not gonna tell you anything in case you get the wrong idea and I get blamed for it." he finished with a smirk and hoped his earlier statement didn't come off too heartless. "And besides, I think we deserve a chance too…"

The dirty haired blond smiled as he continued to kick his legs gently in the air, "Yeah…"

They stayed side by side for a moment, just watching the world below their feet and wondering if they'll ever know what it's like to be human.

It wasn't until Demyx looked up into the sky and spotted the sun that he bounced back up to his feet, "Gotta go, I've got a job to do." he grinned as he jumped off the ledge and flew off into the distance, where he was supposed to stay.

"Have fun!" the red head called out, one hand cupped to the side of his mouth to amplify his voice and spotted the dirty haired blond doing a loop-de-loop in the air as a sign of farewell.

Axel shook his head, a smirk on his lips, and turned his attention back down.

For the past how many years of his existence, he had been here, doing the same thing over and over again, sometimes it varied to certain places of the world, but this spot was his and had been his for many years and he wasn't going to give it up anytime soon.

It had the nicest view of the sunset.

Being a cupid, again he snorted, was his only way of life. It was a profession he had been doing way before any of the humans down below were born. He could only recall back about fifty something years of his life, and even then, it still sort of sucks.

Axel hummed, more to himself than anything else, as he leaned over the edge to peer down with curious yet apathetic eyes.

A couple was making a scene near downtown, and it was because the boyfriend forgot about their anniversary.

The red head shook his head as he waved his free hand in the air, a wisp of smoke trailing after his fingers and an arrow soon took shape.

Sometimes, when he was in an odd mood, he hated his job, hated the suit, because it reminded him of those hit men he sometimes see on the other side of the world, except this was for love and not for death and his suit was white and not black.

With a resigned sigh, he took his bow and newly formed arrow and tried to take aim. But a glint caught his eye and he stopped short of letting it go.

The boyfriend was now proposing to her, on his knees and holding up a ring in a box, and of course, there was the squeal of glee to follow shortly after it.

Axel let out a noise, caught halfway between annoyed and content, or maybe he was just feeling a little off because he was pulled out of a job before he even got a chance to start and prove his worth.

He leaned over just to take a closer look, now the ring was on the woman's finger and they were hugging.

He let out a sigh and stood up straight, but the movement caught his slack fingers off guard and he accidentally let go of the string which was still pulled taut.

The arrow shot into his calf and disappeared within it.

"Shi--" he fell backwards and dropped his bow as both hands reached out to examine his leg.

No blood.

Of course there was no blood; arrows from cupids weren't meant to hurt!

It had been an accident, a pure accident, and right now with the furious beating of his heart and a mind so filled with a flurry of emotions, he wasn't sure what he should do and what he shouldn't do.

For one thing, he wasn't supposed to _shoot_ himself with the damn arrow, but now that he had, he knew what was to come next.

The next person he'd see, he'd fall in love with.

There was a sense of excitement and happiness to fill within him, the prospect of actually _falling_ in love,but also a sense of dread and fear, the possibility of having his heart broken in two, or a million pieces as some have claimed.

This wasn't supposed to happen, now what was he supposed to do?

Once he settled that yes, his leg was fine and it wasn't bleeding, he let go of it and used his arms to prop up the top weight of his body.

His mind was a blank, or maybe it was just thinking of too many things and it didn't stick long enough to form a coherent thought.

But one thing was clear; he just shot himself, and he was afraid.

* * *

The sky didn't seem to change much from his position. The clouds differed every once in a while, but it remained a clear, blue color. It was a beautiful day.

For the past hour or so, Axel had been lying on his back, never minding his wings, his eyes focused on the limitless sky above him.

He hadn't once dared to look down at the world. Didn't bother to do his job even though it was what he was meant to do.

He wasn't entirely sure how long the arrow was supposed to affect him, he wasn't sure it the affect would last for a short amount of time, for an indefinite time, or forever.

He choked at the thought.

Sooner or later, he'd have to see somebody, and that somebody could very may well jeopardize his whole existence.

He wasn't anything else but a cupid, and suddenly, the word didn't sound so stupid anymore.

"Slacking off as usual."

The red head's heart skipped a beat and he suddenly realized how short of breath he was.

He wasn't sure if it was the good kind or the bad kind.

He saw the shadow first, and then he saw a silhouette of the person whose hair rivaled the intensity of the sun and whose eyes shone brighter than any precious jewel.

"Roxas…" he breathed out as he looked up at the blond and contemplated the niggling feeling that he was experiencing.

Is this love?

"Duh, who else?" he rolled his eyes.

He suddenly found the motion endearing.

"Roxas." he spoke his name again, and he felt his heart skip once more as he shifted his position around so he doesn't have to look up at an upside-down blond.

He searched his mind for the word to describe how he was feeling. So many passed in a flurry but some weren't enough while others seemed way over the top, but he eventually settled for a word.

He's smitten.

"Axel, are you ok?" the blond asked as he crouched down until he's almost eye level with the red head, looking slightly put off but concerned at the same time.

His throat was suddenly dry and he had to swallow down hard because it almost felt as if his heart wanted to jump right out of his chest, up his throat.

Is this what love was supposed to feel like?

"You don't look so good, what's up?" Roxas asked as he placed the back of his hand up onto Axel's forehead, "Heatstroke?" he added with a slight snort.

He reached out and held onto the blonds' wrist, "Roxas." he started off slowly, only because he was starting to feel a little over-excited and he's known for rambling and babbling about almost everything and nothing at the same time. "I think I'm in love with you."

"What?" the blond stared at the red head as if he had just gone insane, "What the hell did you do?" he accused suddenly.

Green eyes averted away for a second before returning to blue and when blue spotted the discarded bow, he couldn't help but ask, "What did you do? Shoot yourself?"

Axel merely grinned that silly grin of his as he continued to stare up at the blond with a look that was equivalent to a sheepish child that got caught red-handed with his hand in the cookie jar and couldn't take it back out, "It was an accident, I swear."

Roxas sighed and hung his head low, "Axel,"

His heart skipped, his smile fell, and he could feel the beginnings of a rejection come on. He stopped breathing, just to prolong it.

Is this what its like to have a heart broken in two?

"You know those arrows don't work jack-shit on us right?" he finished as he gave Axel that 'What am I supposed to do with you?' kind of look.

Then just as fast as it came, the feeling of love and rejection was gone, replaced with confusion and down-right shock, "What?" he felt a little breathless.

"Those arrows don't work on us Axel, I thought you knew that." he rolled his eyes as he stood back up to his normal height. Axel was the senior after all.

"Uh…It might've slipped my mind," he muttered out embarrassedly.

"Yeah, like a hundred years ago."

"Somewhere around there," he spoke as he shuffled to his own feet and brushed himself off, just for something to do as his wings stretched.

Roxas let out a scoff as he turned away, his arms crossed and a look on the face caught between amusement and something else.

Axel sighed, as quietly as he could, before reaching down to pick up his bow and go back to his original position of leaning over the ledge of the tall building.

He heard someone shuffle behind him and wondered if Roxas would be kind enough to leave so he could stew in his own pity and misery and…stupidity.

But of course, he should've known otherwise.

"So," the blonds' voice floated over to the red head's ears, "You thought you love me huh?"

Axel frowned at the tone, because it sounded as if Roxas was laughing at him. So he said nothing.

"What would you have done if I hadn't told you that the arrows didn't work on us?" he asked curiously, a smile still in his voice.

The red head shrugged, because he didn't really know himself. He felt disappointed now that his chance of finding out is gone, shot away with the wind.

"Are you angry?"

"Yes." he answered without really thinking about it.

Roxas scoffed, "First, you were in love, and now you're angry." he shook his head and wondered if angels could get bipolar disorders.

Axel sighed, "Look, I don't know ok?" he spoke as he turned his head but kept his gaze averted away, "I wanted to find out, but now I can't because it won't happen. Ever."

He heard the blond sigh, and then another shuffle of clothing, and soon, Roxas was sitting over the ledge beside him looking down at the world below as well.

They stayed side by side in silence, each in their own thoughts, but eventually, the blond spoke in a quiet voice, "What makes you so certain?"

Axel contemplated the question, and honestly couldn't think of an answer.

What _did_ make him so certain? Why _did_ he have to get shot by a cupid's arrow to fall in love, to experience love and to be loved in return?

Maybe it was because he had been doing this all his life, and it didn't seem like there could be any other way for it.

"Gee, Roxas, I don't know, maybe because--" he cut himself short when he noticed the blond smiling. At what, he didn't know.

Then Roxas pointed it out, to a giggling couple down below. A girl with red hair and a girl with blonde.

"What." the red head spoke as he stared down, unsure what Roxas was trying to get at.

"Yesterday, they fell in love."

Axel sighed; he didn't want to know anymore about love. If anything, he was getting quite sick of it, contradictory of his role.

"Can you see it?"

"See what?" he asked immediately, even thought he could see the couple down below, laughing and smiling and _in love_.

Not to mention their uncanny resemblance to--

"What are you trying to say." the red head demanded almost half-heartedly and wished he didn't feel the way he was feeling right now.

Green eyes found their way back to blue and instantly, he knew, they both knew.

Axel felt his heart skip, his stomach flutter, his fingers twitch.

And he realizes that he doesn't need bows and arrows to love, that he doesn't need to be human to feel, because it's all right here.

There were no need for words; there was nothing to say. As two angels fell in love; the heavens sang.

* * *

This has _got_ to be the one of the shortest one-shots I have ever written in AGES! I'm happy I can still do that. Hahhahah!

Short, and sweet and to the damn point! HUZZAH!

Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
